zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Kurashiki
June |number = 6 |gender = Female |age = 21 22 67 |hair = Brown |eye = Purple |occupation = College student |status = Alive |relative = Aoi Kurashiki (brother) |affiliates = Junpei (Childhood crush and former classmate) Light (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) |first = Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors |last = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice = Yoshiko Sakakibara Miyuki Sawashiro Barabara Goodson Ali Hillis }} Akane Kurashiki, commonly known as June, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. The number on her bracelet is six. She is twenty-one years old, and is childhood friends with Junpei. According to her own words, like the others, she came home around midnight and found herself engulfed in a soporific smoke. Before passing out from the smoke, she saw a person in a gas mask wearing a black cape, who spoke to her through a voice changer (Zero). She seemingly has romantic feelings for her childhood friend, Junpei, whom she has affectionately nicknamed Jumpy. Appearance She wears a black shawl, multi-colored arm sleeves, and a purple dress with brown boots. Personality June was very cheerful throughout the Nonary Game, despite the fact that her life was in constant danger. She trusted all the players, and objected to anyone being left behind, even if it was the only way to proceed the Game. Background Childhood 9 years prior to the game, she lived with with her brother, Aoi, their parents having died in a car crash. In elementary school, she befriended Junpei, a classmate. One day, there were reports that the rabbits in their school had died. Upon seeing her shocked and saddened expression, Junpei set out to find the culprit, who turned out to be eight 8th grade students in the same school as them. Junpei watched the 8th grade students preparing to torture a cat by soaking it with oil (and obviously lighting it on fire afterwards). Junpei came to the conclusion that they were the ones who killed the rabbits. In a manner of revenge for that incident, Junpei jumped forward, snatched the cat, gave it to Akane, and fought the eight students all by himself. Scared, Akane ran to the police. When she got back to Junpei, the eight culprits were gone, having left Junpei covered with bruises. After this, Junpei gave her a doll as a memento since Akane was moving to another school in June. It turned out that the doll was actually a voodoo doll, a fact that Junpei was not aware of when he bought it. So they decided to not name the doll Junpei, as was suggested; instead they opted for "June", as June was the end of their time together. Presumably, this is when Akane fell in love with Junpei. First Nonary Game She, her brother, and 16 other children were kidnapped shortly after being given and passing a test in one of Cradle Pharmaceutical's many hospitals. A mistake placed her in the Gigantic instead of Building Q. At one point during the Nonary Game, when everyone was frightened, Light encouraged everyone with a 4-leaf clover he had picked out for his sister's birthday. Akane worked with the others to solve the puzzles and eventually reached Door [9] in the incinerator. After some discussion about who should go through, Seven the detective rescued her along with some kids left behind, including her brother Aoi. During their escape on the spiral staircase, Akane realized that she dropped June, the doll Junpei had given her. She found it near the incinerator door, which unfortunately led to her being captured by Gentarou Hongou. She was thrown helplessly inside the incinerator, with Hongou escaping after locking the door to the incinerator. Aoi, Light, and the detective arrived soon after, but they had no means of opening the door. A few minutes later, Akane was killed in the incinerator, leaving behind only her bracelet. Her burning was actually another sequence of events which had led to a bad outcome. What really happened was that Akane tapped into the morphogenetic field and contacted Junpei in the future to help her solve the puzzle and escape alive. She rejoined with Aoi and everyone else, thus escaping the Gigantic with a boat. Starting this time, Akane understood everything. Afterwards she started to prepare the Second Nonary Game with her brother assisting her, in order to save herself so a time paradox wouldn't happen. She also did this in part to get revenge on Hongou and the other three founders of the First Nonary Game. As Akane prepared for all this (the ship, the puzzles, the weapons, the bracelets, everything), her inner hatred and wicked intelligence slowly gave birth to Zero: her cold, ruthless, mad, and sadistic side, the false identity she was going to use as the host of the next Nonary Game. She didn't actually go mad, but knew how to and wouldn't hesitate to do so to reach her goals. Second Nonary Game Preparation After all preparations for the Second Nonary Game were completed, she donned a black cape and a gas mask along with a voice changer, thus assuming her other identity: Zero. As Zero, she kidnapped the 7 other participants of the game: Hongou, Light, Clover, Junpei, Seven, Lotus, and Teruaki Kubota using sleeping gas grenades. She also kidnapped two other executives of Cradle Pharmaceutical, drugging the two of them into a vulnerable condition. She transferred them all into Building Q, and then entered the ship as a participant along with her brother. She activated the bomb below this 'ship', and the game began. Prelude As the one who orchestrated the Second Nonary Game, she was not seen with the other 7 players of the game. Instead, she was seen a little later when Junpei rushed back to the central staircase. She had fallen on top of him, which had resulted in Junpei recognizing her as Akane Kurashiki. Soon, a voice spoke to all the 9 players through the intercom. He introduced himself as "Zero", the captain of the "ship" they were trapped in. Junpei read a letter containing information about the numbered doors and the time limit of 9 hours. The 9 of them then began their separate investigations of the current range of the ship they could access. They later told each other what they found out, with the only way to escape was to proceed through the numbered doors. When they were choosing codenames, she insisted to be called by her real name since she accidentally revealed Junpei's name but Junpei decided to give her the codename "June" since the number shown on her bracelet was 6. Once she chose her codename, Kubota was requested to choose a codename but soon took hostage of Clover with a knife, as planned by Ace and to some extent June. He was soon codenamed the 9th Man and had forced Clover and Ace to authenticate with him at the RED of Door 5 but realized at the last minute he was tricked when he entered the numbered door by himself. As the 9th Man died, June suddenly gained a fever after looking at his remains and cried on why he had to be killed. Trivia * Her alias is June, which is the 6th month of the Gregorian calendar. * Her true name, Akane (茜), refers to a red dye which can be alternately translated as "Rose" or "Madder". * Her Japanese codename, Murasaki (紫) means purple, which is the 6th color of the rainbow (not including indigo). Also, note that she wears a purple dress and has purple eyes. The first syllable, mu, can be ambiguously interpreted in Japanese as either "nothingness" (or "zero") or "six". * It is assumed that her codename, "June", could be a reference to the month of June, as it is the sixth month in the year. However, her codename is more likely derived from the voodoo doll Junpei bought for her when they were kids. This is discovered upon completing the "true ending" of the game. * Her bracelet's real number is presumably 0. Given the combination that opens the safe (14383421) and multiplying it by 9 you get 129450789. This could reveal the actual values of all the bracelets as it is a sequence of numbers from 1 to 9, where 3 (Santa's number) and 6 (Akane's number) are replaced by other numbers, probably their real value. *She has orchestrated two Nonary games, the second Nonary game and the Ambidex Edition, both of which to maintain and alter events of the past. If the player chooses to go through the Cyan door in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, she would have played the Nonary game all three times along with Clover. Gallery June poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper June concept 1.jpg June concept 2.jpg Juneartbook1.png Juneartbook2.png Juneartbook3.png File:June-determined.gif Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward.jpg|Akaine Kurashiki, as she appeared in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward really hard.png Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters